A girl can dream
by babycess
Summary: [ CHAPTER 4 UP ] Mimi Tachikawa is having the time of her life! It's almost as if she's in a fairy tale. She and Yamato are starting to be great friends; maybe even more. But someone comes along and messes things up. Who?!?
1. Reminisce

A girl can dream  
  
Chapter 1 - Reminisce  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own digimon and even if I did.I wouldn't let Yamato Ishida become a pathetic astronaut and let him marry Sora Takenouchi, now would I? And uuh, I also don't own the song Miss You by the wonderful Aaliyah! Btw, have you heard it yet?! I love that song!  
  
Author's note: Hi! This is my very first fanfic! So please go easy with them reviews! *smiles sweetly* on with my story!  
  
PS. Can somebody please email me about how the HTML stuffs! Like for example, when I want it to be center/italic/bold. I'm desperate! The stupid thing won't work when I do it like this -- br I'll be forever grateful if anyone does email me! .thanks =)  
  
Ages:  
  
Mimi: 16 // Matt, Tai, Sora: 17 // Kari, T.K., Davis: 13  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was a bright hot Saturday and the birds outside chirped loudly making Mimi Tachikawa smile happily. 'This is so perfect` she thought. She was meeting her Digidestined friends at the pool.  
  
She sighed softly. It has been two months since she arrived from America and she was glad that her daddy found a new job in Japan. She had missed her childhood friends, although she did made plenty of new friends in America.  
  
The sixteen year old teenager went through her closet to find the perfect swimsuit since Sora, Tai and Matt would be arriving in two hours.  
  
As she flipped through a pack of clothes, her honey colored eyes landed on a pink triangle bikini tie-up top along with the bottom which was very tight and small.  
  
She tried it on looking at the mirror. She smiled in satisfaction as she went to get something to eat, not bothering to put her clothes back on since it was very hot. Mimi had the house all to herself; her mommy and daddy were out working.  
  
An hour and a half later, she woke up from her peaceful nap and realized that Sora and the guys would be arriving in thirty minutes.  
  
She pulled on a pair of short designer jeans skirt and a red stylish tank- top on top of her swimsuit as she slipped on her matching red high-heel sandals.  
  
She was thinking of tying her hair up, but she changed her mind and let her pink and magenta locks fall loosely yet perfectly beside her creamy face. Mimi heard a car honked and knew instantly that it was her friends. 'Hmm, they're early' she thought.  
  
She took her pink swimming bag and threw her make-up, shampoo, soap, perfume, towel, brush and Winnie the Pooh teddy bear in it. The teddy bear was the last gift she had received, before she left for Japan. It reminded her so much of her old boyfriend, Michael.  
  
On their 2nd year anniversary of dating, he had given her a silver charm bracelet with Winnie the Pooh and friends, jingling. He would always buy her teddy bears, especially Winnie the Pooh.  
  
The day Mimi had to leave for Japan; she had to break up with him knowing that it'll never work out since they were miles apart. And she didn't want to have a long distance relationship.  
  
He was so sensitive and sweet, with those pink cheeks when he was guilty. He would always find a way to comfort her when she was sad. Michael was a basketball player at their school and Mimi was the head cheerleader.  
  
They were the happiest couple in school even though there was some misunderstanding at times. It took her almost forever to get over him.  
  
She sighed sadly while locking the house with her keys. She saw her friends and put on her usual cheerful smile and hopped in Tai's blue convertible. They had offered to drive her to the pool even if she already received her new cherry red convertible.  
  
"Hi guys! How's it going?" she exclaimed cheerfully.  
  
"Nothing really. Why so happy?" Tai asked grinning, raising a brow.  
  
Mimi giggled slightly for no reason at all and simply replied: "I just am."  
  
Tai only shrugged and started driving. Matt and Tai were in the passenger seats while the girls were in the back; all listening to the songs in the radio. It was playing Miss You sung by Aaliyah.  
  
Mimi listened carefully to the lyrics and a single teardrop fell on her face as she thought about Michael. Sora noticed it and asked her quietly  
  
"Mimi, what's wrong?" She said her friend in concern.  
  
"Nothing. I just find this song very depressing." Mimi said, hoping that Sora would buy her lame excuse.  
  
"Yeah. I guess, if you miss someone that is." Sora said, buying it.  
  
Michael, Michael, Michael. 'I can relate to every word in this song. It's freaky' she thought. Without knowing what she was doing, she started to sing along.  
  
"It's been too long and I'm lost without you"  
  
"What am I gonna do"  
  
"Said I been needing you, wanting you"  
  
"Wondering if you're the same and who's been with you"  
  
"Is your heart still mine?"  
  
"I wanna cry sometimes"  
  
"I miss you"  
  
As the song ended, all of them gapped in amazement.  
  
"Wow, Mimi! That was incredible! I didn't know you had it in you! Sora said giving her a thumbs up.  
  
"Yeah, Meems. You really did sound wonderful. You know, you could actually become a singer some day!" Matt spoke for the first time and added in his mind 'You sound just like an angel. My angel.'  
  
Mimi blushed at his compliment and nodded.  
  
Matt was the only one who called her 'Meems' and even started the nickname, which she really liked because it made her feel special to know that Yamato Ishida, the one that always plays it cool, part of a rock band and lead singer and not to mention one of the hottest guys in school, cared for her.  
  
'Of course he cares for me.' She thought, and sighed softly. 'We're supposed to be friends. Friends.only friends?'  
  
Sora was wearing a blue t-shirt along with an orange skirt that went below her knees. As for Matt and Tai, the two were already wearing their board shorts, Matt's was black and Tai's was dark green.  
  
Matt also wore a red over-sized t-shirt. Tai in the other hand wore a blue muscle shirt. Mimi took note about how Tai wasn't wearing his goofy goggles.  
  
"Tai?" She asked, tilting her head cutely.  
  
"Yeah, what?" He replied not taking his eyes off the road.  
  
"What happened to your goggles?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Oh that. Heh, well it was getting kind of old for my style, so I gave it to Davis." Tai said.  
  
"Hmm, you look much better without it!" She said with a smile.  
  
"We're here." Matt said, interrupting them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's note: I know, I know. Nothing really happened between Matt and Mimi. But don't you wanna know what happens next? ^-^ so plss review and you'll see! Oh and by the way, please go easy with them reviews! Not too harsh though!  
  
-juicy sweetness 


	2. Lotion problem

A girl can dream  
  
Chapter 2 - Lotion problem  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own digimon and even if I did.I wouldn't let Yamato Ishida become a pathetic astronaut and let him marry Sora Takenouchi, now would I?  
  
Author's note: Hi! This is my very first fanfic! So please go easy with them reviews! I accept flames as well; just don't make them too harsh. *smiles sweetly* on with my story! By the way, I decided to remove Ken Ichijouji and Yolei Inoue because I'm not really ready to add a lot of characters, because it's too hard.  
  
PS. I'm asking you again, can somebody please email me about how the HTML stuffs! Like for example, when I want it to be center/italic/bold. I'm desperate! The stupid thing won't work when I do it like this -- br I'll be forever grateful if anyone does email me though! .thanks =)  
  
Ages:  
  
Mimi: 16 // Matt, Tai, Sora: 17 // Kari, T.K., Davis: 13  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As they got out of Tai's convertible, Mimi and Sora spotted Kari, T.K. and Davis outside the pool and went out to join them while Matt and Tai were left to carry the girls' bags as well as their owns.  
  
"Hi guys!" Kari greeted while playfully hitting T.K. because he was slightly ticking her on her waist causing her to blush and make Davis snort in disgust.  
  
"Would you cut it out, T.J.?" Davis said obviously jealous at the flirting duo. T.K. shrugged and continued doing so while Mimi and Sora giggled at the triangle that was forming. Tai and Matt only rolled their eyes at their siblings' nonsense.  
  
"Come on guys! Let's hit the pool and get some sun!" Tai said.  
  
"Look at you! You're already so tanned. I expect you to come out burned when it'll be time to go home." Sora said playfully, placing her hand on the bushy-haired god's muscular chest.  
  
He blushed slightly at her touch and pretended to cry in a very funny way causing everyone, including Sora, to burst out in laughter. Tai was the worst actor ever. He was rather snorting like a pig than sobbing. He can't even act like a tree.  
  
Sora had already told Mimi and Kari about her secret crush on Tai. Though he usually acts dumb in a very cute and charming way, he's like a big cuddly teddy bear, always with welcomed arms when you're feeling down.  
  
'Oh Tai, you just had to ruin the moment.' Sora thought as the girls and the guys split up, of course, to the changing rooms.  
  
~* In the girls' changing room ~*~  
  
"I love your swimsuits, girls!" Mimi squealed at the two once they finished changing.  
  
"Thank you" Sora replied. She was wearing a two-piece red bathing suit that matched her orange-brown colored hair. It wasn't exactly a bikini like Mimi's; the bottom part was shorts.  
  
Kari was wearing a light purple two-piece suit, just like Sora's.  
  
"Thanks, Mimi. Do you think T.K. will like it?" Kari asked.  
  
"Of course! Him, AND Davis will be drooling over you." Mimi smiled, and then winked while Sora laughed.  
  
~*~ Meanwhile, in the pool~*~  
  
"What's taking them so long?" T.K. asked after a few minutes of waiting.  
  
"Oh you know girls. They have to brush their precious hair, put on makeup and put whatever girlie things on themselves." Matt sighed and Tai and Davis chuckled.  
  
"We heard that you know." Mimi said appearing behind them.  
  
The four guys all stared at the girls, as if hypnotized by their beauty.  
  
Matt gaped at Mimi's skimpy (A/N: Sorry), yet cute pink bikini which revealed her soft round curves and her nicely formed abs. His eyes were traveling all around Mimi's slim figure, and finally stopped to look at her warm honey-brown eyes that were somewhat twinkling.  
  
"Aww. You girls didn't need to take your time just to look sexy for me." Tai smiled at Sora and a blush crept up onto Mimi's cheeks as she noticed Matt gazing at her. Sora playfully hit Tai at his comment.  
  
T.K. and Davis were drooling over Kari, who only giggled.  
  
Sora, Tai, Kari, Davis and T.K. quickly jumped inside the tempting pool that was sparkling and calling out their names. The pool wasn't really crowded; only a few kids and barely any teenagers.  
  
Mimi placed her pink Winnie the Pooh towel on the rough cement (A/N: is it made of cement?) and lay down. She decided to have a little sunbathing before cooling off in the water.  
  
Matt was helping himself with his sun lotion. Mimi watched this, and suddenly realized that she couldn't find hers. Matt sensed someone watching him and looked down to see Mimi smiling shyly.  
  
He approached her and looked at her oddly then asked; raising a brow "Is everything alright?"  
  
"I-uh.. Just forgot to bring my sun lotion." She answered, now grinning shyly. Matt didn't want her to get any sun burns so he handed her his. He sat with her on her rather large yet soft towel.  
  
She noticed that he still had his long red shirt on, and she laughed slightly. Matt noticed it too and stood up to remove it.  
  
Once the shirt was off, Mimi's heart raced and gaped at his muscular body and at his killer abs with his black boarder shorts that hung loosely around his hips. She could have sworn it would fall down any moment.  
  
He sat next to her again as she tried to reach for her back with the lotion in her hand, but failed to even rub anything. Matt saw this, and gently took the bottle of lotion from her hands. He poured out some and gestured her to come closer.  
  
She did. And she hesitantly sat in between his legs. Matt felt very uncomfortable at her soft creamy skin that was touching against his. He soon began to relax and find it quite amusing.  
  
He rubbed the pink colored lotion on her back slowly and gently. Mimi shivered at his warm touch and at the fact that he was going lower.  
  
As Matt reached out to rub the last remaining pink lotion on her back, he heard a small 'snap' and realized in horror what it was.  
  
` ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
`  
  
Uh oh! Hahahaa! Cliffhanger there! Do you really want to know what it was?! REVIEWS will do! Flames are always welcomed; just don't be too harsh because I get easily hurt. Anyways, the title of my fic will make sense in the last chapters. And NO, my fic ain't done yet! Hmm, yeah, I'll have about 7 or 8 chapters.. Uuh hopefully!  
  
I know your gonna press 'GO' and review this chapter! Come on! I know you wannaaaaaa! *sticks out tongue* No? *pouts* Fine, be like that. But if I don't get at least 5 reviews, then you can say bye-bye to this fic. ( Only kidding.  
  
..NOT! 


	3. Baka, Yamato

A girl can dream  
  
Chapter 3 - Baka, Yamato  
  
Disclaimer: Aaargh, this is getting really annoying.. I do NOT own digimon and even if I did, why would I let my Yama-chan become a pathetic astronaut and let him marry Sora Takenouchi?! tsss... THINK about it! ^.^  
  
Author's Note: Whoaa! S'been a long time since I've updated! Uh huh, I kinda blanked out a little. maybe a lot! ^_^ mm`kay well, when you're done reading the third chapter, you can... Either REVIEW! Or... REVIEW! Mwaahaha, and ooh yeah, I'm asking for at least 3 reviews. Hahahaa, can you handle that? Okay then!  
  
PS. Is there any kind soul that would be nice enough to help me with fanfictions' HTML codes! Like for example, when I want it to be center/italic/bold. I'm desperate! The stupid thing won't work when I do it like this - br I'll be forever grateful if anyone does email me though! thanks =)  
  
Ages:  
  
Mimi: 16 `  
  
Matt, Tai, Sora: 17 `  
  
Kari, T.K., Davis: 13  
  
`  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
` ~*~ Last time ~*~  
  
He rubbed the pink colored lotion on her back slowly and gently. Mimi shivered at his warm touch and at the fact that he was going lower.  
  
As Matt reached out to rub the last remaining pink lotion on her back, he heard a small 'snap' and realized in horror what it was.  
  
` ~*~ Now ~*~ `  
  
Matt prayed that it wasn't Mimi's bikini top that just snapped. `  
  
To his dismay, it was.  
  
` . Matt swore that he could have died at that instant.  
  
He was panicking and trying very hard as not to stare at her (A/N: tssss, yeah right ^_~;), even if her back was facing him. Mimi however, was completely oblivious to the incident that was happening to her. She was enjoying the soft touch of Matt's warm hand. But she soon realized that he was no longer stroking her back.  
  
"Err... Mimi?" Matt asked nervously.  
  
"Yeah? What is it?" She replied, still not facing him yet.  
  
"Your .err, top is umm. we-ll uuh...fell." The stuttering boy finished.  
  
Mimi froze in alarm. She thought he was only making up nasty jokes when she remembered how he was stuttering terribly. She then knew it was no joke. Mimi looked down and realized in horror that her bikini top just fell. Matt surely wasn't kidding.  
  
"AAAAH!" She turned a deep shade of crimson and screamed in humiliation while Matt quickly turned around, covering his eyes. She swiftly snatched her top and proceeded to put it back on. But the back tie was broken.  
  
He avoided the menacing glare she was giving him. The pink haired teenager held the tie, wanting Matt to take it and attach it. She sighed madly. 'I knew today was going to be a bad day. I should have stayed home and watch that new movie I bought, not let my top fall for everyone to see! Aargh, this is so unfair.' she thought pessimistically. It was quite unusual to see her thinking negatively. After all, she was the most optimistic person anyone could ever meet.  
  
"Matt, help me." Mimi pleaded in despair.  
  
Matt chuckled and tried hard to cover his blush. He went up to her and carefully attached the tie, making sure it won't fall down again. Mimi on the other hand, saw him redden.  
  
"So Matt, tell me, did you like what you saw?" She smiled evilly although she was also blushing at what she had just said.  
  
The blond, chick-magnet, flushed and replied coolly: "I didn't get to see anything"  
  
"Oooo, that means you wanted to, right?" Mimi asked, tilting her head cutely and innocently, a smile forming on her lips. This made Matt blush even more. 'She's so kawaii when she does that' He thought, but then snapped back to reality. 'What am I saying? Mimi's only a friend. Yeah, that's right. Hmm... Not to mention a charming, attractive, sweet, tempting and gorgeous friend.' At that last thought, he mentally slapped himself for thinking such things.  
  
"Never mind" Mimi said noticing he was deep in thought. "Thanks anyway."  
  
"No problem. Want to cool off now?" He asked, shrugging.  
  
The holder Purity thought about it and simply replied: "No thanks; I'm going to sunbathe for awhile. Wheew, thank god no one saw me." Sighing in relief, she went to her towel and placed it in the sun since she left it underneath the tree where the 'incident' occurred.  
  
She flipped herself the other way, lying down with her front facing the towel. 'Damn, just look at the view she's got." Matt thought, checking her out. He didn't know where in the world that nasty thought came from but he wanted to get rid of it before he actually does something stupid.  
  
"Matt?" He heard her whisper softly.  
  
"Yeah, what is it?" He asked.  
  
"Are you a sick perverted jerk?" She asked calmly.  
  
"What!?" He jumped, surprised. "You know me Meems, of course I'm not." He replied, oblivious at the fact that he WAS being one a few seconds ago.  
  
".Then stop looking at me that way!" She warned, while resting her head on the small pink silky pillow she had brought.  
  
Matt chuckled and said: "Suit yourself." He then flashed her a smile and went off towards the others.  
  
"Baka, Yamato." She murmured silently.  
  
`  
  
She would flip her body occasionally, wanting the sun to get the best for her tan. This continued for more than half an hour. She didn't bother glancing at the others to see if they left her or something. She enjoyed the peacefulness and serenity that was surrounding her. Sora sighed.  
  
"I wish Mimi could come and swim with us." She said disappointed.  
  
"There's nothing I like better than to grant people wishes, ma'am." Matt said grinning like an idiot.  
  
The holder Friendship got out of the pool and went to fetch his prey leaving a certain red haired person with a quizzical look plastered on her face. There was no doubt; Matt Ishida was definitely attracted to Sora's best friend, Mimi Tachikawa. Sora smiled lightly at the both of them. She knew that Mimi had a huge crush on him since the Digital world but after moving to America, she had been going out with that Michael guy who was also a Digidestined himself.  
  
Sora slightly jumped when she felt warm hands encircling her waist and someone whispering to her ear softly.  
  
"Gotcha" The voice said behind her, still not removing its hands from her.  
  
She turned around and only to find an adorable little Taichi beaming. He started to tickle her mercilessly.  
  
Matt snuck quietly like a mouse to where Mimi was resting. He stole her Winnie the Pooh teddy bear that was lying aimlessly beside her smooth legs. Matt gulped inwardly and mentally slapped himself again for thinking those sinful mental images that were haunting his mind unwantingly (A/N: Sorry if he's sucha pervert in this chapter, I know. *shakes head disappointedly*).  
  
"Ohh Mimi" He said in a deep voice causing her to squirm and wake up.  
  
"Mmm hmm, what do you want?"  
  
"Do you want to swim now?" He asked coolly while his other hand tried to cover the teddy bear that was hiding behind him.  
  
"No thanks. I don't feel like getting myself wet today. Some other time, `kay?" She said politely.  
  
"Fine then. In that case, I'll just go swim with Pooh and wait for you." He told her, hoping to change her mind.  
  
"Pooh? My Pooh? It can't go on water! Where is he? Give it back to me!" She yelled loudly causing everyone to stare at her for a moment but then went back to what they were doing.  
  
"Give it back to me, Ishida. Or you'll regret it." She warned angrily.  
  
"Ooh I'm scared, really." He said in a teasing way. She frowned. But before he can even laugh it off, she ran after him which made him choke up his laughter and run.  
  
She was chasing him like crazy, ignoring the lifeguards' whistles indicating them to stop running; she didn't care however. Pooh was the only thing she had from Michael that would always remind her of him. She didn't want to lose it and she especially didn't like the idea of Matt drowning her little teddy bear. No. 'That won't happen. I can't believe he's doing this.' She thought.  
  
Matt stopped, and so did Mimi. There was a long silence before Matt's smile turned into a confident smirk. She stepped back a little because Matt was walking closer to her, still smirking. There was confused look plastered on her face, but she slowly realized that her back was facing the pool and that he was going to push her at any moment now.  
  
"You wouldn't dare!" Mimi said heatedly.  
  
"Oh yes I would. What are you going to do now, my poor helpless Princess?" He asked, in a hush whisper.  
  
"Aargh, you jerk! Dumbass! Manipulative cold hearted piece of shi- "  
  
But before she could even finish her long list of insults, he pushed her in, making a loud splash. The only thing that rung through his ears was Mimi's shrill scream.  
  
What he didn't know was that he pushed her into the VERY deep part of the pool where only highly swimming skilled people are authorized.  
  
`  
  
` ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
`  
  
`  
  
Author's note: Soooo, how was that for my 3rd chapter? Not much happened here. heheh *sweatdrops* Anyways, just review, and you'll have the 4th chapter in no time! .I hope! =)  
  
-juicy sweetness 


	4. Saved but unconscious

A girl can dream  
  
Chapter 4 - Saved but unconscious  
  
Author's note: I hope no one thought I was dead! Wow, people! I'm sooooooo happy!! =D I got 40 reviews for this story! woo hoo! Lucky meee! *jumps up and down on her bed* aaaw, you guys are all so SWEET! *attacks everyone who reviewed with a big bear hug* yippee! Okaaay, fine I'll stop now. XD thanks again you kind souls! =)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or its kawaii characters (especially Yamato Ishida *drools*)! But I do own this story!  
  
Ages: `  
  
Mimi: 16 `  
  
Matt, Tai, Sora: 17 `  
  
Kari, TK, Davis: 13  
  
`  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
`  
  
As Matt pushed Mimi inside the deepest part of the pool, he heard the noise of whistles everywhere and he saw many lifeguards yelling. It was now like a soft blur to him. He couldn't understand why everyone was so worked up. But then he glanced at Mimi and saw her motionless body floating rhythmically with the waves of the pool. He gasped in shock and in disbelief and without even thinking, he jumped inside the water and went to her rescue, silently praying that she'll turn out fine and unharmed. He took hold of her body and pulled her out of the pool with the help of Tai and Sora who saw the whole thing. Matt felt lightheaded. He dropped to his knees and went over to Mimi to see if she was still breathing. She was.... but only lightly.  
  
The poor Mimi still lay unconscious and Matt was getting very worried. Suddenly, he remembered something he had learned when he was taking swimming lessons when he was still a kid; CPR. He slowly went closer to Mimi's face and took a deep breath. 'Come ON Matt, this isn't the time to start thinking about the sort of things you usually think about when you're around Mimi! Just reach for her mouth and make her LIVE! Don't you want to see her again?' His annoying conscience told him. He nodded inwardly and slowly locked his lips on her juicy wet ones. Nothing. He tried it again. Still nothing. Sighing in nervousness, he proceeded to try it once again. And with that, Mimi's eyes fluttered open while choking the water she had swallowed. She felt dizzy and without knowing it, she fainted and landed on Matt's bare chest. The blond teenager wrapped his arms around her and held her close. He flushed a little and looked up at the crowd they had gathered.  
  
"She'll be alright everyone." He said uncertainly.  
  
"Oh my god!" Sora wailed, running towards them. "Is she going to alright Matt?! She better be!! What exactly did you do to her?!" She demanded.  
  
"Hush, Sora." Tai whispered behind her. "Don't worry. She's going to be fine. She just fainted from all what had happened to her." He assured his tense auburn haired friend.  
  
"I guess you're right, Tai." Sora said sighing. She paused for a while and continued. "But when we arrive at Matt's house, I want to know EXACTLY what happened, not leaving out any details." She concluded, while emphasizing the word 'exactly'.  
  
"Fine fine." Matt said in defeat, still holding Mimi closely.  
  
TK and Kari rushed by their sides with Davis following them closely behind like a little puppy should (A/N: poor him, I know.) Sora told them what had happened while occasionally glaring at Matt. For some reason, she suspected him for the whole accident. Mimi, still unconscious, was carried inside Tai's blue convertible by the help of Matt and Tai with Sora complaining to not make any sound so that Mimi wouldn't wake up. TK and the others decided to stay a bit longer. When they arrived at Matt's house, they brought Mimi's sleeping figure towards Matt's room for her to sleep.  
  
"Shhh guys." Sora shushed. "Not so loud or you'll wake Mimi up."  
  
The guys only rolled their eyes and nodded. Tai and Sora decided to stay at Matt's house for a couple of hours just to make sure Mimi would be alright. Sora was online in Matt's computer while he and Tai were playing wrestling near Matt's bed where Mimi lay. As they fought, Matt accidentally pushed Tai where Mimi lay, causing him to hit his head on one of the dressing drawers. He was about to yelp in agony when Sora came behind him and put one hand on his mouth so that he wouldn't scream.  
  
"I said shush, Mimi's still asleep." Sora whispered as she let go of his mouth.  
  
Tai nodded obediently while covering his mouth with both of his hands to stop himself from screaming. Tears slowly ran down his cheek as he beamed a painful smile at the same time. Matt saw this and burst out laughing.  
  
"HAHAHAAHAA!" The blond teen laughed hysterically, now on his knees.  
  
"I said to keep it down!" Sora warned, obviously pissed. She grabbed the nearest book she found and hit it on Matt's thick skull.  
  
"Whoops." She said, realizing it was a dictionary she had hit him with. It weighed a ton, that's for sure. And with that, Matt fell down on his stomach, groaning in pain. But then he remembered Sora's way to hush them up and he quickly placed both of his hands on his mouth, tears flowing freely from the pain. After Tai recovered and saw his buddy acting the way he did, he burst into fits of chuckles. Sora shook her head, disapproving their behavior.  
  
Once they settled down with the help of Sora and her new weapon, the dictionary, they decided to watch a comedy movie. It was obvious that Tai liked Sora. Matt could see Tai's hand reach hers occasionally while her head rested on his chest and whenever he did, Matt would roll his eyes and mutter a faint 'whatever'. As the movie ended, Sora checked her watch to see '11:00pm'.  
  
"Oh my gosh! We've been here for over 6 hours! My mom will kill me. She told me to be home by 10:30 sharp!" Sora announced, eyes full of weariness. Tai smiled and nodded.  
  
"Then I'll drive you there. It's late and I don't want anything bad happening to you." He insisted.  
  
"Oh thank you, Tai!" She beamed while lightly hugging him. He blushed and simply replied "No problem." They thanked Matt for letting them stay and went downstairs towards the door. Matt heard the door click and he sighed softly. But then something pink caught his eyes. Mimi. 'Damn, what am I suppose to do now? She's still not awake and I don't want to wake her up..'  
  
He went over to where she lay and noticed most of her hair was covering her face. He carefully brushed a few strands of pink locks away from her beautiful face and gazed intently at her gorgeous features. 'Damn,' He finally thought.  
  
"I guess it's just you and me." He whispered softly in her ear. She stirred a little but nothing more.  
  
`  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
`  
  
Author's note: THE END!! ...for chapter 4 that is! So, what will happen next? Will Matt's perverted side of him take over?! Will Mimi ever wake up?! What's going to happen between them?! Uh-oh!! Hahaa! Review and you'll see! I'll have to admit, this story was kinda short; not exactly what I expected. -__-;, but I hope you guys still enjoyed it! =)  
  
*grins maniacally* OF COURSE it's not finished! There's still more to come! Wanna know what it is?! REVIEW! So err yeah, please check out my NEW story (Love Will Still Live On)! It would be much appreciated! And for those who reviewed before, THANK YOU! You guys are the best!  
  
`  
  
xoxo juicy sweetness 


End file.
